


Chill

by Sigrid20002



Series: Slowtember 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "Chill", Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slowtember 2020, Temporary Break Up, law is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: Law usually likes winter. He loves when it gets cold and he can wear his largest and most comfortable Hoodie without anyone looking. He loves drinking a steaming cup of coffee that warms him from the inside while watching the snow fall outside his window. And as childish as it may be, he does also love the crunching feeling of walking through freshly fallen snow.He usually likes winter. But not this year. It doesn’t feel the same.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Slowtember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take for the Slowtember, created by [élod](https://twitter.com/megaelod) on Twitter! It's a challenge to write (or in the original draw) a piece each three days! I'm already late for the first one, but not too late, it's not midnight yet! XD
> 
> I will continue to write shipping OS, but I will draw them randomly :P
> 
> If you want to check out the Slowtember challenge, do it [here](https://twitter.com/megaelod/status/1299348851405590528) !!

Law usually likes winter. He loves when it gets cold and he can wear his largest and most comfortable Hoodie without anyone looking. He loves drinking a steaming cup of coffee that warms him from the inside while watching the snow fall outside his window. And as childish as it may be, he does also love the crunching feeling of walking through freshly fallen snow.

He usually likes winter. But not this year. It doesn’t feel the same. 

This year he doesn’t find even one hoodie that doesn’t smell like him. This year he feels cold inside, no matter how much hot coffee he drinks. He doesn’t even enjoy the snow, because this year there is only one trail of footsteps printed in all this white.

It’s freezing outside, even for Law. Usually he doesn’t have a problem with the cold, but now he pulls his jacket tight around him. At least it isn’t snowing anymore, though the wind bites even more so. 

He comes to a sudden stop, when he’s about to pass the playground. It’s too early for the kids to play outside, so there is noone there yet. It’s still dark, the sun won’t be up for another hour probably.

His gaze falls to the swings. Snow piled up on the seats like everywhere else, indicating they hadn’t been used since the snowfall. 

Someone takes his hand and Law looks up to a beaming smile. It’s almost warm enough to melt the ice inside of him. It’s a smile he was never able to resist, even if he tried.

“Come on! I love the swings!” Luffy says cheerfully and starts dragging Law towards the playground, squeezing his hand with a warm touch that seems to seep through Law. His feet move on their own accord, though he tries to put up a fight: “The seats are probably cold and wet and also it’s for _children_...”

But as expected Luffy doesn’t really seem to care. Instead he laughs as he lets go of Law to wipe away the snow and take a seat on one of the swings. “It’s for fun. The swing doesn’t care how old you are.” 

It’s a silly thing to say. Of course the swing doesn’t care, it doesn’t have thoughts or a will. And still, there is a spark of... wisdom behind Luffy’s words that only someone with a carefree mind like him could really express. 

So Law gives in and follows Luffys lead, sitting down next to him. Luffy already starts swinging a little with a smile on his lips, while Law is watching him. Again there is this warm feeling inside of him and he feels his heart jump, when Luffy turns his head to smile directly at Law.

“We had a swing in our garden. A tree on a small hill was holding it and I loved swinging high enough too look over our little shack we lived in and see the city beaming full of life. I imagined a lot of adventures too. Like that I am the protector of the city and that I save all of the people there without them even knowing I exist.”

“That’s humble,” Law replies and raises his eyebrow, but he actually enjoys listening to one of Luffy’s stories about his childhood. Luffy lived a whole different life and sometimes Law wonders if they would have met, when Law would have grown up with his biological family. 

Luffy grew up rather poor, but he enjoyed every moment of his childhood, made lots of friends and went on exciting adventures that mostly took place in his head, but that didn’t matter, because he had fun even though he played with sticks, ran around with bare feet and came home, from head to toe covered in dirt.

Law didn’t like getting dirty and he didn’t really play games, at least not by inventing stories in his head. But by any means, it wasn’t his imagination that prevented him from doing so. He loved reading books, he would spend hours in the living room following the protagonist’s thrilling adventures that he relived in his head, when he would go to bed in the evening.

His parents were doctors and unlike Luffy, Law also spend much time on studying. He loved learning new things and he wanted to become a doctor himself some day. Unlike Luffy he also enjoyed the wealth he was given. He didn’t really think much of it that time, but he probably would have scoffed at the strawhat and turned away from the dirty kid with bruised knees, if he met him in the streets back then.

He didn’t know what it meant to grow up having nothing more than the clothes you wear and the roof over your head to take cover. But Luffy never asked for anything more. He didn’t need it. Well, except maybe for the food.

But then Laws family died and he had nothing left. Silent fury was creeping up in his mind, leaving him with the wish to actually kill the people responsible. Sometimes Law likes to think that if he met Luffy back then, he would have given him back a spark of his childhood. That Luffy - slowly but surely - would have cured him from these sickening thoughts with his always positive attitude, but maybe that is unrealistic.

He can’t say he hates the path it led him. Of course, it would have been best for him to never meet Doflamingo, but if it weren’t for Corazón, he wouldn’t be alive right now. Corazón saved him in more than just one way and looking back at it, he an Luffy shared at least some similarities. Their unbelievably strong conviction for example.

“I never wanted to be a hero,” Luffy admits, still swinging slightly. “I just want to help my friends. And I thought that in this city I imagined to protect, are all my future friends. Even when I don’t know them yet, I can’t leave them hanging!”

Law smiles a little to himself as he looks at Luffy and sees the spark in his eyes. “You’re a strange person, Mugiwara-ya,” he says and Luffy lets out a laugh again. It doesn’t offend him and he can probably hear the affection in Law’s voice. 

The surgeon reaches for the chain of Luffy’s swing and pulls him close. The strawhat turns his head in surprise, which is almost an invitation for Law to lean in and kiss him.  
  
He can feel Luffy smile into the kiss, as he raises a hand to Law’s cheek and presses himself more against his lips. It’s not heated, it’s not steamy, instead it’s full of silently shared feelings and Law’s heart flutters in his chest in a way he only feels when he’s with Luffy. There are no expectations, no strings attached and that’s what makes the time with Luffy so precious and this moment so much more intense. And he’s sure Luffy feels it too, the way his thumb brushes over Law’s cheek and they both lose themselves in the kiss. 

Law blinks and the image is gone as quickly as it has hit him. The snow is back on the seats, the swings unmoving and his hand still cold. Only one trail of footsteps in the snow.

He turns away and puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket, hoping to get them warmer this way, before he loses the feeling in his fingers. It’s not a long way though. 

Soon he enters the little coffee shop that’s already open to this ungodly hour. Warmth creeps through his clothes and melt the snow that got stuck on his clothes, mostly his shoes. He raises his head and soon finds what he was looking for. 

He makes his way over to one of the tables and opens his jacket to put it over the backrest. Then he sits down and takes the cup that’s already in front of him.

“I figured you’re the kind of guy drinking it black,” the man on the other side of the table spoke with a small smile on his lips and Law just nodded, before taking a sip. He really needs the caffeine right now.

For a moment it’s quiet between the two of them until a waiter comes up and asks them if they want something to eat. Law shakes his head, his counterpart orders a small breakfast. After the waiter left, he turns to Law. “It’s not good to skip meals, you know?”

“I never eat breakfast,” Law states but it doesn’t look like he can fool his companion.

“You did when Luffy was around.”

The surgeon grimaces and it’s like a cold hand squeezes his heart. Of course he knew Luffy would come up in today’s conversation, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

He doesn’t know what to answer this time, so it’s quiet again, but it looks like his companion is planning on challenging him, because he doesn’t say a word either and waits patiently for Law to resume the conversation. Annoying bastard...

The food arrives and the blonde man thanks the waiter kindly. He pays in advance and tips the guy generously, then he turns back to Law, observing him with attentive eyes. 

Finally Law takes the fall: “How is he?”

“Luffy?” The other man raises his curled eyebrow with his head resting on his hands. “Does it make a difference?”

Law lets out a frustrated grunt. Sanji is playing with him or at least enjoys himself seeing Law tortured like that, there is no other explanation for his behavior.

But maybe he is right. It doesn’t. It’s over. And still... Law has to know.

“He was at Rebecca-ya’s birthday party, wasn’t he?” he tries again. “I saw him there. He didn’t notice me, but I saw him laugh and talk like usual.” It hurt seeing him like that. Not because Law wants him to grieve, but because Law realized then what he had given up. What he lost.

But he is glad that Luffy is fine. That he is able to move on.

Sanji sighs deeply and leans back in his seat. He hasn’t touched the food yet, but Law is sure he will eat it. He can’t waste food like that. 

“You might not realize because it’s not that apparent, but if you think it didn’t do anything to Luffy, you’re wrong. He loved you, Law, and he probably still does. It’s not visible, not always, but the break-up got him bad. Especially because he didn’t expect it at all. Noone did.”

“He will manage..” Law says but his throat feels dry and he doesn’t even look Sanji in the eye. It’s not fair, not to Luffy, but there is nothing he can do. 

But his words seem to anger Sanji and the blonde clenches his fist. “You have no idea, do you? It’s been weeks and he still looks for you! Sure, he’s still partying and trying to enjoy himself, but I see him scanning the crowd as if he expects you to be there, sit somewhere. Sometimes when something funny happens, he grabs his phone as if to text you until he realizes, he can’t do that anymore. He’s not broken, because Luffy is not that easy to break, but don’t think this is easy on him.”

Law can almost feel Sanji’s words tearing at his heart. This was not what he wanted to hear, but he did ask, didn’t he?

“You know, I didn’t have a choice,” Law mutters and grabs his cup even tighter. Sanji’s face grows soft and he sighs again.

“I know you certainly feel so. We both have pretty shitty families who keep butting into our business, but.. I tried it the same way and it didn’t work out. Luffy wouldn’t let me and in the end he was right. If you would let him-”

“No!” Law interrupts him and now finally looks up to Sanji again, his expression stern. “He has nothing to do with this and I want to keep it that way, alright? If Doflamingo hurts him-”

This time it was Sanji interrupting him: “Do you think this kind of hurting is better for him? Do you really want him to fight his feelings for you rather than fighting Doflamingo?”

Law doesn’t answer, but Sanji probably doesn’t really expect him to. Instead he checks his phone and something like surprise flashes over his face, then he turns back to Law. “You should go home again. Apparently Luffy wants to meet me here and I doubt you want to run into him now.”

Law groans, but nods and gets up from his seat. “Thank you, Sanji-ya... For even meeting me.” He knows, he doesn’t even deserve any kind of support from Luffy’s friends after he hurt the strawhat like this, but he considers Sanji one of his friends too and he is glad that he didn’t lose that as well. 

“Sure.” Sanji smiles at him again, probably to encourage him. “Take care, okay?”

“You as well.” After that Law heads for the door, while Sanji takes another glance to his phone and checks his new message again: 

**Rubberhead:** _”I’m done waiting! I’m gonna go over and talk to him! I wanna know why!”_

Sanji bites his bottom lip in thought. Maybe this is a mistake, but he has to try, right?

**Food-God:** _”You go for it, Luffy!”_

  
When Law steps outside again, he can feel the cold against his skin as well and he curses internally. He has thought about it. He hates winter.

This meeting stirred up his feelings again and Law doesn’t know what to think anymore. He hates hurting Luffy like that, but Doflamingo was dangerous. More dangerous than the guys Luffy dealt with before. And this isn’t fair. This isn’t his fight and dragging him into this just because... because they might possibly love each other..? That was irrational!

None of them has even said the words yet. Sure, the small gestures and shared moments suggest it or they at least did, but Law can’t let Luffy take such risks, when they don’t even know each other for that long, especially as romantic partners.

Law freezes at the spot, when he feels some tingling, uneasy sensation in his neck. Something isn’t right. It feels like... someone is watching him.

He turns around when he feels a shiver running down his spine and his eyes scan the streets but there aren’t many people around yet, the sun has just begun to rise. He wraps the jacket tight around himself and after another careful look continues his way.

There is no bang, no loud noise, just something that sounds like a paintball gun, as Law gets hit by the clearly very real bullet and stumbles a few more steps. He gasps and presses his hand to his side, feeling the warm liquid spilling over his fingers. Shit, but he has been careful! He hasn’t seen anyone!

He takes cover behind a large trash container, when he feels his legs giving in and he slides down the wall behind him. Blood drips to the floor, painting the snow red underneath him. The cold eats its way through his pants and he curses silently. A hitman... He was close by, just waiting for Law to come home. Doflamingo has enough resources to hire someone for that. But the hitman will probably make sure that his job is done.. Maybe if he can call help..!

He grabs his phone, but when he pulls it out with shaking fingers, it slides out of his hand into the snow. Fuck! He can’t text like this...! And besides.. he doesn’t know who to call for help. He can’t risk any of his friends and Doflamingo has probably bribed someone at the police station to make sure help isn’t coming for him. He knows his game.

He tries to get up again. If he can’t call for help, then he has to at least get away somehow. But that’s easier said than done. Even though Law manages to get up on his feet and drag himself along the wall, he’s slow and he’s leaving a trail of blood behind.

He can hear the hitman coming. His heavy boots make a distinctive sound crushing the snow beneath them and it gets louder. Law doesn’t know how he didn’t notice this guy before! Law tries to pick up the pace, but when he looks back, the guy already entered the street and comes closer far too quickly.

Running doesn’t help Law anymore, so he leans back against the wall to collect any strength he has left. When the man reaches him and raises the gun to his target’s head, Law leaps forward and grabs the arm of his attacker. Another shot gets loose and the bullet hits the wall behind Law. As he thought, the hitman uses a silencer. 

But soon the man has to drop his weapon and instead grabs Laws shoulders to throw him to the ground. It’s easier than Law likes to admit, but the guy is taller and apparently also a lot stronger than Law. Which is almost amazing, because Law is neither weak nor anywhere near short.

A second time pain flares up on his side, as the guy stabs Law with a knife, he has been hiding somewhere in his clothes. “Nghh-..” Law gasps again and he grimaces in pain as he tries to get a hold of the knife or at least this guy’s wrist, so he doesn’t do more damage than he’s already done.

“Law!!”

When they hear another voice, both the hitman and Law turn their heads to the side almost immediately. But unlike his attacker, Law already knows and recognizes the voice. No no no no, what is he _doing_ here?? He shouldn’t be here!

But that doesn’t change the fact that Luffy is standing there, his eyes widened and his fists clenched in surprise and fury. 

The hitman keeps his cool, despite the unexpected turn of events. Law can’t stop him, when he suddenly tears out the knife again and Law lets out a pained yell. He turns to his side, trying to grab the guys leg as he makes his way over to Luffy, but Law doesn’t get a hold of him and his hand goes limp, falling back into the snow. Fuck, fuck, fuck!! No! Not Luffy!

“Dammit, please just.. run..!!” Law manages to get out between heavy breaths but of course the strawhat doesn’t listen to him, instead he takes a fighting stance, while black spots dance around Law’s vision and the scene gets more and more blurry. He can see Luffy delivering the first punch before he loses consciousness for a moment.

At least it doesn’t feel like much time has passed, barely some seconds before Law’s eyes flutter open again, but instead of the fight, he can see the man lying on the ground.

Luffy is next to Law, he pulled him in his lap and now strokes his head. “Law? Are you awake??” Luffy is clearly worried, his gaze fixed on Law with a frown. He’s holding him close and if Law didn’t know better, he would say that Luffy is trembling as well. “Sanji called an ambulance! They are on their way!”

Law is too exhausted, so he closes his eyes again, but that just lets panic spike inside of Luffy. “Law! Law, please stay awake!!”

“I’m.. fine..” Law manages to speak and he can feel Luffy relaxing a little again, even though they both know he’s lying. “I will survive this.. promise.”

“You better do,” Luffy mutters and his fingers move through Law’s hair. “Stupid, stupid Traffy.. You should have told me. Sanji told me everything on the phone right now, I was so scared that I-...”

Law doesn’t like what he hears. Luffy? Scared? It doesn’t fit him, but at the same time it makes sense. Luffy’s friends always were his weak spot. Law... Law didn’t want to be his weak spot, especially because he always has been admiring Luffy’s strength.

“Stupid Traffy!” Luffy repeats again and Law’s eyes widen, when he sees the tears streaming down Luffy’s face. “You’re not my weakness! None of you are. You are my strength! You are the reason I keep on fighting!” He pulls Law closer and buries his face in the crook of Law’s neck. “I’m.. just glad, you don’t hate me...”

Law feels his throat tighten and he raises a hand to pull Luffy closer himself. He doesn’t care about the injuries and he ignores the sirens closing in. All he can see, all he can hear and all he can feel is Luffy.

“I missed you,” Law mutters and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry, I was wrong... I can’t do this alone.. I love you.”

He pulls back just enough so he can press his lips against Luffy’s softly. Relief washes over him like a wave when Luffy returns the kiss again, his fingers gripping and tugging at Law’s hair in desperation. 

Soon the ambulance pulls up behind Luffy, together with the police. Law recognizes Luffy’s grandpa, so maybe he has been wrong with the bribing after all, but right now he also doesn’t care. It’s Luffy he cares about. It is egoistic and totally not fair, but... he really wants him back.. Whatever they’re gonna face, Law wants to face it together, but he knows he has to earn that again. If not for Luffy, then for himself.

When they pick Law up and are about to move him to the car, Luffy takes his hand again and squeezes it. It’s warm and it feels like it can warm up his whole body from the inside. “I’m not leaving you,” Luffy says and doesn’t let go, even when they are already in the car. Usually Luffy wouldn’t even be allowed to drive with them, but Law also doesn’t care why they let him. He knows he has to try and make amends as soon as he is healthy again, but right now he doesn’t think about that. He’s just glad Luffy is here with him, leaning closer and wispering:

“I love you too.”


End file.
